Bleach: Dark of the Moon
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: 6 años después de la victoria sobre Aizen, la normalidad ha vuelto a Karakura. Mientras Ichigo y Orihime esperan su primer hijo, un asesinato y el surgimiento de un nuevo mal sacuden de nuevo los cimientos de sus vidas.  Varias parejas.
1. Capítulo 1: El Descanso que no Llega

El mundo parecía estar derrumbándose. Todo aquello para lo que había trabajado, todo aquello que habían construido... Se esfumaba.

**- No puedo... No puedo hacerlo, no me pidas que lo haga, no...**

**- Pero debes hacerlo. Por favor, amor mío, no permitas que continúe con esto. No permitas que destruya este mundo donde hay tanta gente maravillosa, el mundo que ambos amamos. No me permitas que lo destruya todo...**

Sus brazos, su cuerpo, temblando como una hoja. Y, delante de él, su amada, la mujer a la que había jurado proteger, la mujer a la que había prometido que jamás abandonaría... Sabía que tenía razón, que debía hacer lo que le decía, pero era incapaz. Simplemente, no podía, no podía hacerlo.

El tiempo se agotaba. Cada vez quedaba menos y su mirada, suplicante, cada vez le urgía más... Pero era incapaz. Simplemente no podía...

**- ¡No, no puedes pedirme esto, no lo haré! No voy a volver a perderte... ¡Debe haber otra forma, debe haberla!**

Pero, entonces, sus ojos lo miraron. Lloraba... Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. No lo había, no había otra forma... Ella quería vivir, deseaba seguir a su lado, pero, pese a ello, puso la mano en la suya y guió la espada hacia su corazón. Le dirigió una última mirada, y sonrió, como si todo fuese a estar bien. Y, entonces, lo hizo, sonriendo...

**- Adios, amor mío. Ojalá todo hubiese sido diferente.**

**- ¡No! ¡No, no lo hagas!**

Pero las palabras ya no llegaban a sus oídos. La sangre se derramó. Un último grito desgarró el cielo mientras la espada atravesaba su corazón y, al mismo tiempo, el de él... Y, aunque intentó permanecer a su lado mientras todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, unas manos le rodearon y lucharon contra él, alejándole del cuerpo inerte de quien había dado significado a su existencia. Y mientras lloraba, pataleaba y luchaba, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y su voz se reducía a gritos de angustia, desesperación e impotencia, el negro cayó. El fin llegó.

Todo había acabado.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark side of the Moon<strong>

**- ¡Vamos, Orihime, te estás quedando atrás!**

**- Es... ¡Espera, Ichigo! ¡No... No es fácil!**

Y ahí estaban.

La verdad es que les había costado llegar hasta allí pero, finalmente, habían llegado a su destino: Cuando Ichigo sugirió que se tomasen unas vacaciones fuera de Karakura, en las montañas, su objetivo había sido simple, el de pasar un tiempo a solas con la mujer que se había convertido en su esposa, alejados ambos del mundanal ruido. Ninguno de los dos podía quejarse de la vida que habían conseguido forjar en común, pero debía admitir que hacía tiempo que no habían podido disfrutar de un tiempo de calidad sólo para ellos dos: Desde que Orihime se había convertido en una mangaka de renombre y él había encauzado su carrera como detective de la policía de Karakura, los momentos de paz y tranquilidad que podían tener para ellos dos solos se habían convertido en una comodidad de la que cada vez podían disfrutar menos a menudo, así que Ichigo se había tomado muchísimas molestias para hacer que esos pocos momentos contasen, incluso alquilando una cabaña en la que pudiesen pasar un fin de semana tranquilos, sólo para los dos...

Aunque, por lo visto, no había tenido en cuenta un pequeño detalle.

**- Venga, Hime, ¿qué te pasa? Te recordaba más rápida...**

**- ¿Más... Más rápida? ¡Te voy a decir yo lo que es ser rápida! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Si no me hubieras metido esto aquí dentro no...**

De nuevo esa excusa, e Ichigo sólo pudo sonreír de forma tranquila ante las palabras de su mujer, poniendo una expresión a medio camino entre la travesura y la dulzura... Aunque, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Cuando se enteró de que Orihime estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, Ichigo había estado a punto de reventar una de las paredes del apartamento en que vivían con la cabeza, pero al final había acabado conformándose con sonreir, incrédulo, y preguntar si era cierto que iba a ser padre, que IBAN a ser padres. Juntos. La respuesta fue afirmativa y, por ello, él no podía estar más orgulloso... Sin embargo, su entusiasmo a veces le hacía olvidar los efectos que el embarazo tenía en una mujer y aquel era, sin duda, uno de ellos. Cuando reparó en que subir aquella empinada cuesta no sería tan fácil para su mujer como para él, sin embargo, el joven se aseguró de bajar hasta donde estaba ella y, sonriéndole de forma dulce, la rodeó con los brazos, permitiéndole apoyar su peso en su cuerpo para que el camino le fuese más sencillo.

**- Tienes razón, Hime, he hablado sin pensar. ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte?**

**- Uhm... ¿Podrías decirle a tu hijo que dejase de dar pataditas de vez en cuando? ¡No, espera! ¡Mejor dile que se dé prisa en salir! Me gustaría volver a recuperar... ya sabes... Ciertas cosas.**

Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa.

**- Me sorprendes, Hime, ¿desde cuándo eres tan egoísta, eh?**

**- Pues... No lo sé. ¿Quizá desde que tengo un pequeño monstruito dentro que me hace comer por dos, estar sensible a todas horas y, sobre todo, cansarme cada cuatro pasos? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es esto! Tengo derecho a ser un poco egoísta, jo...**

Y, de nuevo, aquella cara. Orihime solía poner un rostro de resignación y molestia, hinchando los carrillos y cruzándose de brazos que siempre conseguía hacerle sonreir... Normalmente cuando se ponía así significaba que iba a tardar un poco en volver a su forma de ser habitual, pero en aquel momento Ichigo decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, con toda la literalidad del asunto. Orihime apenas pudo dejar escapar un gritito de sorpresa cuando se sintió elevada del suelo de repente por su marido y sus ojos demostraron esa misma sorpresa al tiempo que sus brazos se cerraban cual un cepo para osos alrededor del cuello y hombros de su marido que, por fortuna para ambos, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de exhibiciones (no era como si haber sido atravesado, golpeado y casi reducido a polvo en ocasiones no hubiese servido para nada, además), de modo que aquello fue poco menos que una demostración de que, pese a todo, Orihime seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre.

Una vez Ichigo consiguió estabilizar el peso de su esposa por el frente y el de su enorme mochila por la espalda, plantando ambos pies con firmeza en el suelo, el camino fue sencillo: El pelinaranja avanzaba a pasos lentos pero firmes, seguros, como si no estuviesen caminando por un terreno escaparado sino por el firme piso de un salón de baile y su mujer respondía de modo acorde, abrazándose a su pecho con fuerza y dejano escapar un suave suspiro a medida que avanzaban, llegando incluso a cerrar los ojos para sentir el latir del corazón de su marido con más fuerza a través del pecho.

Todo ello resultó en un agradable, aunque más largo de lo habitual, trayecto que sólo terminó una vez estuvieron ante la cabaña, una pequeña construcción de madera situada en lo alto de la montaña, desde donde las vistas resultaban tan hermosas que hubiese resultado complicado creer que efectivamente estaban en la tierra y no en la cima del mundo. No sólo había un bosque frondoso rodeándoles, sino que mucho más allá, a los pies de la montaña, por la vía opuesta a la que habían llegado, se hallaba un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas que, desde su posición, reflejaba el sol con tanta elegancia que practicamente podría decirse que las propias aguas se habían solidificado para erigirse en espejo para las aves que surcaban el cielo en dirección a cualquiera que fuese su destino, las mismas aves que, debido a la tranquilidad reinante, eran las únicas en perturbar el sonido de la naturaleza con sus llamadas y cantos. En definitiva, tanto Orihime como Ichigo, acostumbrados como estaban a la vida en la ciudad, podían afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse que esa era la estampa más bucólica que jamás habían presenciado y, lo mejor de todo, que era completamente para los dos.

No había nadie más... Sólo ellos y la naturaleza.

Cuando hubieron llegado ante la puerta de la cabaña y fueron capaces de recuperarse de la belleza que les envolvía, Ichigo acertó a rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos la llave de la cabaña sin dejar siquiera a Orihime en el suelo... Lo que podría convertirse en una tarea complicada para otros, sin embargo, Ichigo manejó con notoria maestría, sosteniendo firmemente a su mujer con un poderoso brazo mientras el otro luchaba por abrirse camino entre un mar de pelusas, calderilla y chatarra hasta encontrar la pequeña herramienta de metal que les abriría las puertas de lo que sería su residencia durante los próximos dos días. Tras no poco rebuscar, Ichigo finalmente dio con la llave y atinó a introducirla en el ojo de la cerradura, girándola hasta que finalmente un leve "click" les indicó que su tarea se había completado... Un simple empujón más tarde y la feliz pareja se encontró ante una imagen que les transportó a tiempos pasados, donde todo era más sencillo, donde el mundo parecía haberse congelado y lo único que importaba era el día a día.

**- Ya hemos llegado, Orihime. Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar temporal.**

Lo primero que les recibió fue un pequeño vestíbulo decorado con algunas pieles y manteles de punto que daban una gran sensación de acogimiento a quienes entraban, más aún cuando se tenía en cuenta la construcción en madera de toda la cabaña, que le daba un aspecto hogareño difícil de equiparar mediante otro tipo de materiales. El pequeño escalón que separaba el vestíbulo del resto de la casa descansaba junto a un pequeño armario donde podían depositar el calzado, pudiendo pasar inmediatamente después a un acogedor salón estructurado en torno a una pequeña chimenea de leña que, aunque apagada, estaba lista para llenar de calidez a todo aquel que fuese lo bastante afortunado para poder sentarse frente a su lumbre. Las mesas redondas de madera se veían complementadas por sillones y un sofá bien tapizados, decorados con unos estampados florales que contrastaban radicalmente con la relativa desnudez de paredes y suelos, sólo decorados aquí y allá con algunos cuadros de paisajes e, Ichigo acertó a ver, una naturaleza muerta que debía llevar mucho tiempo allí a juzgar por el leve desgaste del cuadro y la fina capa de polvo que lo cubría. Aunque era el elemento menos agradable de la morada, Ichigo se vio forzado a admitir que la cabeza de un animal disecado situada encima de la chimenea ayudaba a realzar el aspecto rústico de la misma de un modo que difícilmente podría haberse logrado por otros medios, especialmente porque la escasa, aunque suficiente, iluminación existente daba a los ojos del animal un extraño brillo que los hacía asemejarse a la obsidiana y creaba la ilusión de que dondequiera que se movían el animal era capaz de verlos.

La decoración de aquel pequeño salón quedaba rematada por un elemento totalmente anacrónico pues sobre una de las múltiples mesas se hallaba un pequeño televisor que, aunque no podía decirse que fuera último modelo, era lo bastante reciente como para que chocase frontalmente con el resto de la decoración, si bien era cierto que ayudaría bastante a pasar los momentos en que no se les ocurriese qué hacer, algo que también parecía ser el objetivo de los numerosos juegos de mesa situados en un estante bajo la televisión, todos ellos juegos clásicos que debían llevar allí tanto tiempo como el televisor a juzgar por lo desgastado del cartón que los envolvía, aunque no era algo que supusiese un inconveniente, dadas las circunstancias. Ichigo se figuraba que tampoco iban a darles demasiado uso, de todos modos, pero el detalle no era menos de agradecer por ello.

Una vez hubo analizado el salón, Ichigo lanzó una suave mirada a su esposa, dándose cuenta, sólo en ese momento, de que había acabado quedándose dormida en sus brazos. Con una leve sonrisa, pues, el joven la depositó con gentileza sobre el sofá y, tras asegurarse de que estaba en una posición cómoda para dormir que no le causase daños, se cercioró de taparla con una manta que, por el tacto, debía estar hecha de piel antes de proceder a explorar el resto de la casa. Ichigo empezó su investigación subiendo las escaleras de madera que daban al piso superior de la casa, las cuales crujían a cada paso dando a entender que, efectivamente, no se podía decir que la cabaña llevase poco tiempo construida, pero que igualmente era lo bastante sólida para que no fuese un problema mientras estuviesen allí...

Nada más cubrir el último tramo de escaleras (la escalera tenía una forma de L, haciendo que hubiese que sortear dos de ellos, uno recto y largo, y uno de apenas tres escalones, que giraba a la derecha), Ichigo fue recibido por la visión de tres puertas que tras una inspección más profunda revelaron ser cuatro, pues una quedaba directamente a la espalda del joven tras terminar el tramo, mientras que las otras eran claramente visibles. La puerta de más al fondo estaba abierta y revelaba una habitación de matrimonio que, a su vez, daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño privado, seguramente destinado al uso de parejas... Las otras dos habitaciones eran cuartos más orientados al hospedaje de visitantes, pues tenían cada uno 3 camas estructuradas en hileras a ambos lados de la habitación, sin un baño al contrario que la habitación principal.

Estas habitaciones gozaban, sin embargo, de unas preciosas vistas gracias a los ventanales dobles directamente en frente de la puerta, los cuales podían usarse para salir al tejado si era preciso, aunque Ichigo se dio cuenta que la altura del segundo piso resultaba lo bastante elevada como para que nadie pudiese usar esas ventanas como entrada. Por si le hubiesen quedado dudas, las ventanas podían sellarse mediante persianas que se aseguraban con pernos desde dentro, de modo que la seguridad a ese respecto estaba garantizada. Tras observar las tres habitaciones, las dos restantes resultaron ser un cuarto de baño, pequeño y equipado con ducha, a un lado del pasillo y aquella, la que no había podido ver en primera instancia, que no pudo abrir... Esto llamó la atención de Ichigo, quien probó sin éxito con el ramillete de llaves que el dueño le había entregado hasta finalmente desistir, razonando que muy probablemente fuese un trastero o una habitación que el dueño quisiese mantener privada, por la razón que fuese. Ichigo sintió curiosidad por ello pero, finalmente, decidió dejar de lado cualquier sospecha o pensamiento que pudiese llevarle a actuar de forma inconsciente para continuar investigando el piso de abajo, en el que sólo había visto el salón y el vestíbulo.

Con esta intención en mente, Ichigo empezó a bajar las escaleras tranquilamente pero, cuando apenas había llegado a la segunda mitad del tramo de escaleras, un fuerte golpe le sobresaltó de tal forma que a punto estuvo de rodar por las escaleras. Aunque afortunadamente el caso no fue este, el brinco sí que fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle dar una vuelta completa, encarando de nuevo al piso superior donde, por un momento, Ichigo pareció ver cómo la puerta que antes había estado cerrada se abría... Sin embargo, cuando subió para comprobar el origen del ruido, se dio cuenta no sólo de que estaba cerrada, sino que además no parecía haber habido nada que golpease la puerta desde dentro ocasionando aquel ruido. Y, de nuevo, la inquietud se apoderó de Ichigo, recordando las muchas veces en su pasado que se había enfrentado a cosas inexplicables, cosas para las que ningún otro hombre había estado preparado y para las que muchos ni siquiera lo estarían nunca. Cosas que había olvidado hacía tiempo y que, afortunadamente, también parecían haberlo olvidado a él... Y esos pensamientos llevaron a otros, haciéndole recordar algo que había pasado hacía unos días, algo que aún le perturbaba.

Algo a lo que, sin embargo, optó por no darle más vueltas.

**- Has venido aquí a pasar unas vacaciones. No intentes ver fantasmas donde no los hay, Kurosaki... Sabes que todo eso se acabó.**

Y, con aquellas palabras, el joven bajó las escaleras, dejando que su mente volviese a lo que había ido a hacer, dejando que se centrase en el presente. Y, sin embargo, aquella inquietud no desapareció. Una inquietud que aún le resultaba demasiado familiar...

* * *

><p><strong>- I... ¿Ichigo?<strong>

¿Cuánto había estado dormida? No lo recordaba. Lo último que Orihime había visto antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo había sido el rostro de su marido, sonriéndole y diciéndole que no se tenía que preocupar por nada, que él se ocuparía de llevarla durante el resto del camino hasta la cabaña... Era algo que ella habría querido ver y disfrutar, pero parecía que el agotamiento le había hecho caer víctima del sueño tan pronto pudo encontrar la comodidad de sus brazos, algo que sucedía mucho más a menudo desde que había quedado embarazada. Desde que se enteró de la noticia había estado haciendo visitas regulares al hospital en que Ishida trabajaba para averiguar cómo estaba yendo su embarazo, pero aunque no parecía haber nada de qué alarmarse, Ishida había descubierto ciertos desarrollos extraños en el bebé: Para empezar, parecía que el niño consumía mucha más energía de la madre de lo que era de esperarse para un niño en su estado de gestación y eso hacía que Orihime se sintiese agotada casi constantemente, hasta el punto de haber tenido que abandonar su trabajo como mangaka por tiempo indefinido desde que había alcanzado los 6 meses de embarazo.

Ishida también había mostrado cierta preocupación por el hecho de que el niño pareciese ser mucho más consciente de los cambios en su entorno de los que debería: En un momento dado, durante un análisis rutinario, Orihime había acabado desmayándose por el agotamiento, lo cual pasaba bastante frecuentemente, pero lo preocupante no había sido eso, sino que cuando Ishida se había acercado para intentar comprobar las constantes vitales de su amiga había salido repelido con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo golpear el lado opuesto de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Este incidente había preocupado a Ishida lo suficiente para querer llevar un estricto seguimiento del desarrollo del niño pero todo lo que había podido teorizar Ishida es que el niño estaba intentando proteger a la madre de "algo", utilizando los poderes de la misma en respuesta a lo que había considerado un impulso hostil pero si esto se había producido en respuesta al intento de Ishida de comprobar sus constantes vitales o a otra cosa era algo que todavía no había podido confirmar. El que el incidente no hubiese vuelto a repetirse desde aquella primera vez parecía indicar que Ishida no había tenido nada que ver con ello pero, si así era, ¿entonces cuál había sido la causa real? La auténtica razón seguía siendo un misterio...

Pero afortunadamente, el bebé estaba sano. Quizá fuese debido a la particular constitución de su padre, pero tanto Ishida como su padre habían confirmado en más de una ocasión que rara vez habían visto un chico con semejante fortaleza como él, algo que, de una forma u otra, no podía dejar de tranquilizar a Orihime, incluso cuando sabía perfectamente que el niño estaba suponiendo para ella una carga mucho mayor de lo que suponía para otras madres. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Ishida habían coincidido en que Ichigo no debía saber nada acerca de esos "incidentes" o de lo contrario su preocupación podía llevarlo a hacer alguna estupidez... Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no había razón en preocupar a Ichigo innecesariamente y, de momento, les había ido bastante bien con esa solución. Pero incluso así, Orihime no podía evitar sentirse como si estuviese engañando a su marido ocultándole algo como eso, incluso sabiendo que era para bien. Incluso así...

La suerte o la desgracia quiso, sin embargo, que no pudiese seguir con estos pensamientos, pues Ichigo acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Parecía que en el tiempo que llevaba dormida Ichigo había aprovechado para cambiarse de ropa: En vez de la cazadora de cuero marrón que había llevado antes, Ichigo entró en la habitación llevando sólo un suéter de colores oscuros que conjuntaba con el pantalón vaquero, también oscuro, que había llevado durante todo el viaje. Lo más notorio, sin embargo, era lo que llevaba en las manos: Dos tazas llenas de un líquido humeante cuyo olor llegaba hasta la nariz de Orihime, embriagándola con un aroma que gracias a su ahora superdesarrollado sentido del olfato no tardó en hacerla salivar copiosamente en anticipación... Por supuesto, esto causó la reacción esperada en Ichigo.

**- Hola, bella durmiente. Imaginé que no tardarías en despertar, así que he preparado un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado, o prefieres seguir tumbada?**

Y aquella preguna le hizo darse cuenta realmente de dónde y cómo estaba: En un sofá muy mullido, estampado de flores y cubierta con una manta tan cálida que empezaba a entender cómo era que había pasado tanto tiempo dormida. El tacto era tan agradable que tuvo que luchar con fuerza para no quedare dormida de nuevo en el acto y lo cierto era que el hambre que sentía no ayudaba en lo más mínimo... Además, sentía la cabeza pesada y la única iluminación procedía de la ahora encendida chimenea frente al sofá y un par de lámparas que imitaban velas, lo que significaba que había dormido el tiempo suficiente como para que se hiciese de noche, saltándose un par de comidas en el proceso. Las suficientes, desde luego, como para que tuviese que contenerse mucho para no abalanzarse de inmediato para comerse lo primero en que pudiese enterrar los dientes... O sobre Ichigo, lo que tuviese más cerca. Culpa de las hormonas, seguro.

**- ¿Cuánto he dormido?**

**- Unas 8 horas. Por un momento pensé que ibamos a volvernos a casa sin aprovechar el fin de semana, pero parece que estaba equivocado... Y menos mal, esto no ha sido barato, me hubiese decepcionado mucho tener que irme sin disfrutarlo.**

Por supuesto, aquello había sido una broma propia de Ichigo, pero fue suficiente para que Orihime mostrase una expresión de pesadumbre. La chica sintió aquellas palabras como un mazo sobre su cabeza, como si lo que le estaba pasando fuese un lastre para Ichigo... Sin embargo, lo conocía, sabía que a veces podía llegar a ser muy insensible y algo brusco, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que ambos deseaban aquello del mismo modo, por lo que intentó que Ichigo no notase su preocupación. No debió hacerlo muy bien, pues el joven pelinaranja no tardó mucho en acercarse a ella y, tras mostrar un gesto preocupado, inclinó levemente la cabeza.

**- No... No quería decir eso, Orihime. Era sólo una broma, ya sabes que...**

Pero ella lo silenció.

**- Lo sé, eres un idiota insensible. ¿Te recuerdo que fue necesario que me secuestrasen, me lavasen el cerebro y otro surtido de cosas para que finalmente te decidieses a decirme que sentías algo por mí? No es como si no lo hubiese experimentado, cariño... Pero incluso así, eres mi marido. Serás un idiota insensible a veces, pero eres MI idiota insensible.**

**- Bueno, tú tampoco es que fueses muy abierta respecto a tus sentimientos, ¿sabes? ¿O tengo que recordarte que tuve que enfrentarme a Aizen, destrozar medio Hueco Mundo, convertirme en un Hollow y...**

**- "Y acabar medio muerto en quién sabe cuántas peleas para que tú te dieses cuenta de que no tenía que estar celosa". Sí, lo sé, tenemos la misma cantinela siempre, así que... ¿Qué te parece si por una vez nos la saltamos y pasamos directamente a lo que viene después? ¿Te parece, amor mío?**

Y aquel era uno de esos momentos en que un hombre sabía, perfectamente, lo que tenía que hacer. La pequeña provocación de Orihime fue suficiente para que el rostro de Ichigo cambiase de color a un rojo vivo, pero esto duró sólo el tiempo que tardó en dejar las tazas de chocolate caliente a un lado y abalanzarse sobre ella, empezando una lucha de labios y lenguas que amenazaba con devorarlos a ambos... En un principio fue algo calmado, suave, pero la pasión que ambos sentían fue incrementándose paulatinamente hasta tal punto que Orihime acabó encima de Ichigo, depositando besos cada vez menos inocentes en la barbilla, lóbulo y la base del cuello mientras su marido se limitaba a dejarse hacer, completamente dominado por la ferocidad de la mujer que se había convertido en su esposa. Y mientras los besos de Orihime perdían la inocencia también lo hacían las manos de Ichigo, que empezaron a recorrerla desde la espalda hasta el trasero sin dejar una sola parcela de su cuerpo sin explorar, con movimientos circulares que cada vez demostraban más avidez... Estos concluyeron cuando el joven tomó las posaderas de la chica en sus manos y la guio para situarse encima suyo, apretando los glúteos de la chica con una fuerza lo bastante notoria para arrancarle a ella también algún gemido, haciendo que el juego de poderes cambiase y ahora fuese Ichigo el que depositaba besos sobre el cuello, barbilla y labios de su amada, besos que se intercambiaban con suaves mordiscos y caricias de lengua mientras bajaba, poco a poco, hasta el pecho de la joven, haciendo que los gemidos se entrecortasen, la pasión fuese en un crescendo y...

Un teléfono sonó.

**- ¡OH, VENGA YA!**

El gruñido de frustración de Ichigo fue lo bastante notorio para que, de haber habido alguien más en la casa, lo hubiese escuchado con gran facilidad, pero la reacción de Orihime no fue de mayor alegría que la de su marido, pues dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de este con tanta fuerza que de no gozar este de una resistencia literalmente sobrehumana habría acabado con un dolor bastante intenso por esa zona. Ambos estuvieron demasiado ocupados intentando controlar lo que sentían en aquellos instantes durante unos momentos como para atinar a hacer nada más que rezongar y lamentarse, pero finalmente fue Orihime la que habló intentando razonar un poco, tras hacerse para atrás el pelo que le cubría el rostro (bastante despeinado a este punto) al tiempo que se paraba levemente, aunque obviamente no estaba precisamente disfrutando de lo ocurrido.

**- Cógelo, cielo, igual es importante...**

**- ¿Que igual es importante? ¡ Por el bien del capullo que está al otro lado de la línea, te juro por todo lo que es sagrado que más vale que sea importante!**

Y, tras otro rezongón, Ichigo consiguió incorporarse en el sofá buscando, entre refunfuños, su teléfono móvil entre las cosas de su mochila. Habría jurado que lo había apagado, pero obviamente había sido demasiado confiado al pensar que en las montañas no habría cobertura para que alguien pudiese molestarlos... La próxima vez, lo juraba por todos los Shinigamis del Seireitei, iba a asegurarse de dejar el teléfono móvil en casa, apagado, o en el estómago de algún pez milenario antes de una de esas cosas. Joder... Iba a pasar mucho, pero MUCHO tiempo hasta que consiguiese que su cuerpo volviese a funcionar al ritmo normal. ¡Ese tipo de cosas no se hacían entre hombres, maldita sea!

**- ¿Sí? ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios pas...?**

Y la furia se transformó en sorpresa. Mientras Orihime escuchaba vagamente la voz que salía del auricular, Ichigo parecía estar totalmente pendiente de las mismas y su rostro reflejó en consecuencia las impresiones causadas por la llamada... El mismo Ichigo que hacía unos instantes había estado apasionado y furioso no tardó en mostrar una expresión que parecía de sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad, antes de tomar un bolígrafo que encontró com pudo en su mochila para empezar a apuntar cosas de forma casi frenética. Lo único que Orihime podía escuchar con claridad desde su lado eran los "sí", "aja" y "entiendo" de su marido mientras escribía... La conversación podría haber sido muy corta, pero la preocupación reflejada por Ichigo acabó contagiándosele a Orihime y eso hizo que todo se hiciese mucho, mucho más largo de lo que debería. Cuando Ichigo finalmente colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa, estuvo unos instantes totalmente quieto, como si estuviese acabando de procesar algo... Y Orihime estaba, como era lógico, preocupada. No le hicieron falta palabras, sólo una mirada.

**- … Urahara y Yoruichi-san...**

**- ¿Ichigo?**

**- … Han muerto, los... los han asesinado. Él... **

Se hizo una pausa, y la voz de Ichigo se quebró.

**- Ha vuelto.**

Y aquellas palabras destrozaron cualquier posibilidad de un fin de semana apacible. Mientras ambos chicos procesaban lo que acababa de pasar, la noche se tiñó de negro... Y ese día, la luna brilló más oscura que nunca antes.


	2. Capítulo 2: Refugio Seguro

**Capítulo 2: _Refugio Seguro_**

La noticia de la muerte de Urahara y Yoruichi no tardó en extenderse.

Ichigo y Orihime quizá habían sido los primeros en enterarse, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que este conocimiento llegó hasta los que habían sido los amigos más cercanos de la pareja: Kurosaki Isshin, Tsukabishi Tessai, incluso Ishida Uryuu... Las vacaciones de Ichigo y Orihime, que habían sido interrumpidas de un modo tan abrupto, se habían terminado, pero los miedos que habían atenazado al pelinaranja mientras investigaba la casa volvían a hacerse patentes. Pero sólo él sabía la razón de su miedo.

Había ocurrido durante su trabajo policial... Después de conseguir su título de criminalista y convertirse en detective de la comisaría de policía, Ichigo había trabajado en un sin fin de casos que había resuelto con mayor o menor acierto pero, de todos ellos, uno había tenido que ser archivado sin que se pudiese encontrar al asesino: Si algo había aprendido Ichigo durante su trabajo como criminalista era que cuando se trataba de un asesino en serie siempre había unas pautas. Los asesinos en serie tenían un perfil, un patrón, y escogían sus víctimas cuidadosamente en base a unas reglas concretas, a menudo escogiendo un arma particular para ejecutar sus crímenes que se convertía en una seña de identidad y, finalmente, en un método para poder identificarlos... Mediante la recopilación de pruebas y su posterior cotejo, por tanto, era posible encontrar al culpable y detenerlo estudiando sus crímenes y la escena, las armas utilizadas, para evitar que volviese a matar. Siempre era así.

Salvo en aquel caso...

El asesino que había atormentado a Ichigo los últimos 2 años no cumplía ninguna de estas características: Sus víctimas no parecían tener ninguna relación más allá del hecho de vivir en Karakura y ni siquiera se podía determinar un arma del crimen porque los cuerpos de las víctimas nunca aparecían. Lo único que había permitido a la policía tener algo parecido a un rastro era que no importaba el arma que el asesino usaba, siempre dejaba un rastro de sangre estructurado de una forma aparentemente aleatoria, era su "marca de identidad"... Sin embargo, no había cuerpos ni rastros que llevasen a los restos de los mismos, casi como si el asesino estuviese devorando a sus víctimas sin dejar siquiera los huesos. Si no fuese por sus "mensajes", haría tiempo que el caso habría acabado por archivarse como desapariciones, pero tal como estaban las cosas Ichigo se negaba a dejarlo correr... Especialmente ahora.

Mientras conducía de vuelta hacia Karakura, dispuesto a dirigirse a la escena del crimen, Ichigo no dejaba de hacerse preguntas: ¿Por qué esta vez había dejado los cuerpos? En las anteriores ocasiones no había quedado nada que la policía pudiese usar para identificar aquello como la obra de un asesino y, sin embargo, en aquella había dejado los dos cuerpos, casi intactos, atrás... Si se había vuelto descuidado o simplemente aquello era una trampa Ichigo no podía saberlo, pero lo que sí sabía era que si Urahara y Yoruichi-san habían sido víctimas del mismo asesino, entonces no podía tomarlo a la ligera.

Lo primero que hizo fue conducir al hospital de Karakura, llevando consigo a su mujer: Ichigo sabía que la persona que había hecho eso tenía que ser fuerte, DEBÍA serlo si había conseguido emboscar a dos de las personas más poderosas que conocía y matarlas, pero esa era razón de más para no poder confiarse. Él no era el objetivo y lo sabía, pero con Chad y Ryuken fuera de la ciudad y Renji y Rukia investigando en la Sociedad de Almas, las únicas dos personas a las que podía acudir para proteger a su mujer se encontraban en el hospital de Karakura.

Dokugamine Riruka e Ishida Uryuu...

Desde el incidente de los Fullbringer, ambos habían conseguido rehacer su vida de formas distintas: Uryuu había acabado casándose no hacía mucho con Chizuru, pero eso no había impedido que Riruka, después de unirse al grupo de los defensores de Karakura, acabase convirtiéndose en una de las muchas enfermeras del hospital. Con el trabajo de Ichigo como policía, la labor de supresión y control de presencias espirituales había acabado recayendo en gran medida sobre sus hombros, así que se habían vuelto increiblemente competentes a ese respecto, lo que hacía que Ichigo pudiese confiar en ellos.

Orihime, sin embargo, estaba preocupada por otras razones bien distintas: Ella había estado presenciando desde un primer momento cómo su marido se enfrentaba al caso de aquel asesino sin poder ayudarle y más de una vez lo había observado pasarse horas estudiando el caso sin llegar a ninguna conclusión final, temiendo por la posibilidad de que él se convirtiese en otra de las víctimas... Cuando el caso se cerró y el asesino dejó de actuar pensó que Ichigo podría finalmente dar punto muerto a aquella investigación, que todo se había acabado, pero parecía que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño que acababa de llegar a su triste final.

Y las viejas preocupaciones volvieron con fuerza renovada. Urahara y Yoruichi habían muerto, dos de las personas más fuertes que conocía, sin poder defenderse... Fuera quien fuera aquel asesino, Orihime sabía que tenía que ser fuerte o de lo contrario aquello no habría pasado. Y saberlo la llenaba de miedo hasta tal punto que deseaba decirle "Detente, olvídalo, no lo hagas". Y sabía que era egoísta. Sabía que era horrendo. Sabía todas las personas que habían muerto y que si alguien no lo detenía otras las sucederían. Sabía que no bastaba con huir, que ni ella misma ni Ichigo podían darle la espalda a aquello como si no les afectase. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo por su marido, miedo por perderle, miedo a que él fuese la próxima víctima. Pero no podía decir nada... Sabía que no serviría de nada.

Sólo podía observarle mientras conducía... Y, cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, ya había alguien esperándoles. Ishida Uryuu, uno de los mejores amigos de ambos, con un gesto firme y consternado. Ichigo fue el primero en abandonar el vehículo, con prisas, como si tuviese miedo de que ella fuese a ser la siguiente y, aunque con delicadeza, se notó su impaciencia en sacarla del vehículo para entregarla al cuidado de Uryuu... Riruka, que se encontraba a un lado de Ishida, parecía estar demasiado ocupada observando los alrededores como para prestar atención pero tan pronto Orihime estuvo de pie se afanó en ayudarla para llevarla al interior del hospital.

No hubo palabras, pero la preocupación fue también evidente en su rostro: Aunque los comienzos habían sido difíciles, ella nunca había dejado de sentir algo tanto por Ichigo como por Orihime, sentimientos que, aunque de distinta naturaleza, la habían llevado a desear ayudarlos en lo que pudiese. Y ahora que Urahara y Yoruichi no estaban, ella había perdido también a los que se habían convertido en poco menos que unos padres adoptivos para ella, así que su dolor era más que palpable a primera vista.

Ambas pelirrojas no tardaron, pues, en desaparecer tras las puertas cristalinas del hospital. Hubieron querido despedirse, pero quizá todos ellos sabían que un adios era algo que ninguno deseaba... Sólo cuando finalmente las chicas se habían ido, Ishida habló, mirando a su compañero con un gesto serio, tan taciturno como estaba acostumbrado.

**- ¿Qué pretendes, Kurosaki? Esto es un hospital. Aquí hay gente enferma, gente que necesita descanso... ¿Pretendes dejarla aquí cuando ese asesino decida venir a por ella?**

**- Sé perfectamente lo que es esto, Ishida. ¿Te crees que tienes que recordármelo?**

**- No, supongo que no, pero nunca está de más hacerlo. Aunque si sabes eso, entonces también sabes lo que tienes que hacer... **

Y le tendió la mano, una mano que, pese a su dureza, representaba la auténtica camaradería. Ichigo dudó por unos instantes pero, tras un momento, también la estrechó, manteniéndose así el tiempo justo para unas palabras.

**- No dejes que se te escape, Kurosaki, ni tampoco que te mate. Si ese asesino viene aquí, tú serás el responsable. ¿Ha quedado claro?**

**- Como el agua. Y en cuanto a ti, protégela, Ishida. Incluso aunque para ello tengas que sacrificarte, no dejes que nadie le haga daño o te perseguiré hasta el infierno.**

**- Me parece justo.**

Y, con esas palabras, ambos hombres se separaron, cada uno con un destino muy distinto. Mientras Ichigo se introducía en el coche, rumbo al lugar de descanso de quienes habían sido sus mentores, Ishida se introdujo en el hospital, dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que había hecho a su amigo, sin saber que una figura misteriosa había observado su conversación. Una figura que pronto haría su movimiento.


	3. Capítulo 3: El rostro de la Serpiente

**Capítulo 3: _El Rostro de la Serpiente_**

Ichigo conducía tan rápido que, a menudo, le costaba ver las señales: En su afan por llegar rápido al destino, el joven de los cabellos naranjas estaba más que dispuesto a saltarse un par de normas si eso le permitía salvar una sola vida más, aunque sólo fuese una... Mientras su vehículo volaba sobre el asfalto por las carreteras vacías de gente, su mente se centraba en un solo objetivo: Aquel asesino.

No le importaba su identidad, ni le importaban sus motivos, lo único que sabía era que debía detenerlo y que, si era preciso, su sangre bañaría sus manos aquella noche... Simplemente era demasiado importante poner fin a esa cadena de asesinatos antes de que llegasen a más, antes de que la siguiente víctima fuera...

Ichigo tragó saliva. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Mientras intentaba mantenerse centrado, Ichigo acabó llegando cerca del lugar donde le esperaba su contacto: Los cuerpos de Urahara y Yoruichi-san habían sido descubiertos cerca de un almacén en las afueras, lo bastante lejos del resto de la civilización como para que aquello no despertase demasiada notoriedad. Lo bastante lejos como para que aquello se tratase de una trampa... Sabiendo esto, Ichigo no tuvo más opción, sin embargo, que ir. Cuando finalmente llegó, sin embargo, se encontró con el almacén completamente a oscuras: Ni coches patrulla, ni cordones policiales, nada había allí que pudiese haber indicado nada acerca de una posible presencia policial, algo que dejaba más que claro que, efectivamente, aquello debía tratarse de una trampa.

Pese a esto, o quizá por ello mismo, Ichigo se aventuró sin miedo dentro del almacén, su arma reglamentaria en ristre... Nada más entrar, no obstante, un olor nauseabundo le hizo cubrirse la nariz con el brazo para poder entrar. Era un olor que conocía bien, a podredumbre, a cadáver, pero sabía lo bastante de medicina forense como para darse cuenta de que resultaba totalmente imposible que semejante hedor procediese de los cuerpos de Urahara y Yoruichi dado el tiempo que llevaban muertos, así que la otra posibilidad le golpeó como un puñetazo. Mientras andaba midiendo bien sus pasos en la oscuridad, Ichigo notó cómo sus pies pisaban superficies cada vez más inestables y endebles, algunas con una asquerosa consistencia pastosa hasta que, finalmente, pudo llegar lo bastante próximo al centro del almacén como para acceder a uno de los interruptores: Dudando un segundo, Ichigo acabó, aún así, por encender las luces y, en aquel momento, un espectáculo dantesco se mostró ante sus ojos.

Decenas de cadáveres yacían allí, apilados en una especie de procesión fúnebre, dispuestos de tal forma que parecía un ritual más que una simple carnicería. Los cuerpos estaban, todos ellos, descompuestos en estados tan avanzados que parecía imposible saber cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, pero Ichigo se dio cuenta de que si aquellos eran los cadáveres que el asesino había ido dejando a su paso entonces era imposible... A menos que los hubiesen desenterrado recientemente y hubiesen estado conservados a la perfección hasta entonces, resultaba totalmente imposible que los más antiguos estuviesen tan "enteros" y del mismo modo resultaba imposible que los más recientes hubiesen alcanzado semejante estado de descomposición al mismo tiempo que los otros. Ichigo no sabía lo que estaba pasando allí, pero una cosa era segura: Lo que fuera que hubiese matado a esas personas los había convertido en cadáveres putrefactos y dejado en ese estado, como congelados en el tiempo... Y entonces, lo supo...

**- Esto... Esto no lo ha hecho un humano. ¡Esto no lo ha hecho un maldito humano, joder!**

Y trató de retroceder. Sin embargo, bastó un solo paso y todo a su alrededor estalló en llamas: Como si hubiese pisado algún tipo de artefacto explosivo, Ichigo se vio envuelto por una explosión ígnea y lanzado hacia atrás, lanzando mientras sentía cómo las llamas lo quemaban por completo. El dolor era inenarrable y la rapidez de la combustión era tan rápida que incluso cuando cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar le resultó casi imposible extinguirlas... Lo logró, pero para cuando lo hizo sus ropas habían sido casi completamente calcinadas y su propio cuerpo también había sufrido serias heridas. Su arma directamente había reventado, quedando inutilizada, y le costaba demasiado arrastrarse como para siquiera poder mantenerse en pie... Era como si el mismísimo infierno se le hubiese abierto bajo los pies dejando escapar una columna ígnea para incinerarle. Podía aguantar el dolor, a duras penas, pero mientras avanzaba una voz le hizo mirar hacia arriba y lo que allí vio le sorprendió.

Había una figura ante él. No habría sabido decir si era un hombre o una mujer, pero era una persona alta y, por su porte, parecía tener la situación completamente bajo control... Lo miraba desde arriba, condescendiente, como si no fuese más que un insecto. Ichigo quiso levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado grande como para poder hacerlo... En su lugar, el otro "hombre" sonrió y, con una voz completamente andrógina, se arrodilló, tomándole del pelo y tirando hasta que los ojos de ambos estuvieron a la misma altura. El grito de dolor de Ichigo pudo escucharse mientras unas garras como aceros afilados se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo y lo alzaban, pero lo que dolió aún más fue aquella risa. Ichigo luchó y, al final, consiguió mirar la cara del hombre, que sonreía de forma repugnante... Parecía estar disfrutando.

**- Vaya, vaya, por fin nos conocemos. Así que tú eres la ratita que ha estado persiguiéndome durante tanto tiempo, ¿hum? Debo admitirlo, eres un magnífico ejemplar. Una verdadera lástima que hayas acabado durando tan poco. Porque eso es todo, ¿verdad? Tu arma ha explotado, estás herido hasta estar a punto de morir y encima te tengo a mis pies... ¿Aquí se acaba nuestro jueguecito del ratón y el gato?**

**- Tú... Tú los mataste... Asesino...**

**- Oh, sí, temo que soy culpable. Pero no te preocupes, fue una muerte rápida, te aseguro que no sufrieron... Mucho. Salvo la mujer. Ella lo lamentó un poco más. Fue la segunda, ¿sabes?**

**- ¿C... Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

**- Oh, fue muy sencillo. ¿Sabes? Siempre fui... Especial. Se me da bien robar cosas. Y me pregunté... Si puedo robar un objeto, ¿por qué no iba a poder robarle a alguien su vitalidad? Y ese es el resultado. Ellos acaban convertidos en un cadáver decadente y yo me mantengo joven y bello para siempre, tanto más tiempo cuanto más poderosos sean. Es un bello pensamiento, ¿verdad?**

**- Y... Ya veo... Así que era eso.**

Ante esas palabras, Ichigo se revolvió. Sentía cómo se le revolvía el estómago, no sólo por la podredumbre de aquel lugar sino por las palabras de aquel tipo... Mientras miraba, Ichigo podía apreciar que había otras figuras a su alrededor aparte de aquel, pero estas estaban completamente quietas, observando, y demasiado lejos como para que pudiese distinguir sus facciones. Había sabido desde el principio que era una trampa, pero caer en ella de esa manera... Sin embargo, cada vez se sentía más furioso. Las palabras de aquel tipo eran puñales y, finalmente, le concedieron las fuerzas suficientes... Su mano izquierda se levantó y rodeó la muñeca del otro tipo, aplastándola con un agarre increiblemente poderoso. El tipo, sin embargo, ni pestañeó.

**- ¿Oh? ¿Y esto? ¿Resulta que aún puedes luchar? Qué interesante... ¡Vamos, continúa! ¡Quiero verlo!**

**- Bien, entonces, si tanto lo deseas, te lo enseñaré. Pero ten cuidado... Cuando lo haga no creo que sea agradable. No voy... a gustarte nada enfadado.**

Y su mano derecha se movió, se metió en el bolsillo. Palpó durante unos minutos y agarró algo, alzándose un instante después... Había cogido algo y, poco después, este "algo" se estrelló en su frente. Un grito se produjo y, al mismo tiempo, una explosión de energía mientras el cuerpo de Ichigo caía al suelo, inerte... El hedor había desaparecido, las llamas también y la voz de aquel tipo había quedado silenciada cuando salió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, siendo forzado a separarse. Pero lo que era más importante era que donde antes había estado un cuerpo débil, quemado y con más heridas que zonas sanas, ahora había un cuerpo magnífico, envuelto en ropas negras, portando un arma similar a una espada pero mucho, mucho más ancha y de un tamaño tan grande que hacía parecer pequeño al cuerpo de Ichigo por comparación. La mueca del otro tipo se congeló en una expresión a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la satisfacción mientras una onda de energía pasaba por al lado, destruyendo a parte de las demás figuras que había a su lado.

**- Lamento la espera, sanguijuela. Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí... Ahora...**

Y la enorme espada reposó en su hombro, sus ojos firmemente mirando a la figura, ahora aparentemente patética, que tenía ante sí.

**- ¿Te parece que pongamos fin a esto?**

El tipo empezó a reirse, psicopáticamente, mientras sus uñas aumentaban de tamaño, tornándose brillantes y firmes como el acero. Y, al tiempo que las lanzaba hacia adelante, la espada de Ichigo volvió a encontrarlas... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez, pero el momento había llegado. Ichigo, el Shinigami, había renacido para poner fin a los asesinatos de aquel psicópata.


End file.
